Silence
by Twilight-chan
Summary: What a cottonball this is. -_-;;; Ken and Daisuke are walking through the park, and a conversation begins. FLUFF! Shounen ai! Yeah. Bleah. Um... My present to you all?


**AN:** Whee! Merry Christmas/Happy Hannukah (sp?!)/Kwanzaa etc etc etc... Here's a little piece of fluff for the holidays. To my reviewers and beta readers: Nothin' says I love you like some fluffy Daiken! XD Enjoy!  
  
**WARNINGS**: **Shounen ai.** That means plural penises in close proximity. Actually, that's more like yaoi, but just so you know. Yeah. Boys kissin' and fluffin' it up. XD   
  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I wish Kaiser was mine. But he ain't. Him and Ken and his gorgeous ass belongs to a bunch of Japanese people. Bite me.  
  
**Feedback:** Can be given in the form of reviews, or sent to Twi-chan@cherrycoma.net. Constructive critisizm is welcome, but flaming is punishable with a bite in the ass by my personal assistant. Shippou: So keep away from matches and gasoline!   
  
If this fic had a soundtrack, there would be one song: Cigarette, by Ben Folds Five. The lyrics have nothing to do with the story, but I think the piano part just about perfectly captures the mood of this little chunk of fluff. Listen to it, it's short and sweet! Like most of my fics. -_-;;;   
  
  
**Silence?**   
  
Some silences were awkward. Some were peaceful and calm, and others were deafening. The kind of silence that always fell between Daisuke Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji, however, was one of a completely different sort. They thought, and wondered, and questioned, and calculated all in one heavy, tangible, but calming state that was silence. When one of them broke the silence, the world continued to flow, the silence was still there; nothing was interrupted when a voice was heard.   
  
It was mid-December, and clouds were formed overhead, placing a haze over the full moon and darkening the scenery. Two pairs of footsteps were all that were heard, as it was late and most others were indoors, escaping the cold and taking part in the warmth that this season brought, despite the cold weather. Subconiously, both knew they wanted to stop for a few minutes in the park at the center of town. It was a small wonder that these two had become jogress partners. After long times spent together, and although they were different in many ways more than appearance, they matched each other's instincts almost perfectly. It was as if their very life rhythms were entwined in some unseen, unknown way.   
  
Inky-colored hair feathered in the cold December breeze as one of the boys looked to the skies, although it was cloudy and no stars could be seen. Just knowing there were trillions of unseen stars up there **somewhere** was enough to get you looking. The moon was full though, and a beautiful halo of light shone through the night clouds. Perhaps he wasn't even looking at the sky, only gazing upwards as if the heavens could answer his thoughts.   
  
But what **was** he thinking? However in synch they were with each other, Daisuke was not a mind-reader, and Ken's expression was so blank that he couldn't even begin to guess. So he took a verbal approach.   
  
"Hey, Ken."   
  
"Hmm?" replied the other boy, opening his eyes wider in question and raising his eyebrows. Daisuke looked at the dark sky, like his friend had just been doing.   
  
"What's on your mind?"   
  
Ken sighed, a white cloud of breath coming forth and rising to disappear in the cold of the night. Daisuke looked back at his pale companion, who seemed off in another world, his eyes glazed over. He was staring at the fountain in the center of the park, on which was a pair of mermainds blowing trumpets. The fountain was dry; the city stopped running it annually at the end of October. The mermaids were frozen in place, with no sound coming forth from their trumpets which they held forth so elegantly. It was frozen forever in time as a photograph; they were stuck in place until the water spouted from the mermaid's trumpets again in February. And even when the water came forth again, and children threw coins in the clear pool of water and made wishes, the mermaids did not move. They were still frozen.   
  
Daisuke cleared his throat; he was still waiting for his answer from Ken. His friend blinked a few times and apologized quietly with a small smile.   
  
"I was thinking about that fountain. Oniichan and I used to come here when I was very young, and throw pebbles in the fountain and make wishes," he said, gazing at the fountain with a haze in his eyes and a certain softness in his voice. Osamu was always a touchy subject, but Daisuke was curious. This memory didn't seem too dramatic, as they usually ended up.   
  
"Pebbles?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Ken smiled, closing his eyes and inhaling.   
  
"He always liked to save money. Then he could impress my parents by counting it all." Daisuke chuckled softly, as did Ken, and their laughter rose in white clouds towards the darkened sky of the cold winter night. Ken fell under another trance of thought, and Daisuke gazed up at the starless high canopy of night. It was a little disappointing that there were no stars out; pointing out constellations was one of his and Ken's favorite pastimes. Tonight, the only light that could be seen were the bright circles of the streetlights, and the pale, full moon.   
  
"Daisuke?" This time it was the tan boy's turn to raise his eyebrows and look questioning. "Hmm?"   
  
Ken took a step towards Daisuke and adjusted one of the large buttons on his companion's coat. This was a common type of gesture for Ken, since Daisuke's clothes were always a bit disheveled in some tiny way, and Ken was a perfectionist. It also distracted Ken from having to look at Daisuke's face as he spoke.   
  
"Why did you trust me?" he asked softly, still touching the button even though it was perfectly centered and shiny. Daisuke smiled down at the top of Ken's head, admiring how the shiny, flawless raven strands caught the hazy light of the tall lamps in the park. He brought a gloved hand up to Ken's shoulder, and the boy shied at his touch for a moment, then relaxed. The pale one spoke again.   
  
"I mean, no one else did. No one wanted to be near me, after what I did. I don't blame them, either. So why did you want so badly for me to join you?" he said, his voice dropping to a whisper by the end of the questions. Daisuke's hand left his friend's shoulder, and for a moment Ken's heart sank. Perhaps this would upset Daisuke and they would walk home in awkward silence, and then drift further and further apart, until they weren't friends anymore. Ken dreaded not being able to tell his parents that he was 'going to a friend's house,' or that he had been 'with a friend' of his. It made him so happy when their faces lit up in hearing that their son had a friend.   
  
A silent gasp escaped his lips when he discovered where Daisuke's hand had gone. A now ungloved hand was running the inky soft hair, and trailing down to stroke his milky, angled jaw. Fingers gently cupped his chin, so that he was forced at last to look into Daisuke's face. The face's expression was soft, one of caring and compassion. But underneath that was simple admiration and respect for what once had been the person he hated most. The answer he gave was simple, short, and soft.   
  
"Your eyes were kind." Ken opened his mouth to protest, but found he could not speak for a few seconds. His eyes that bore the same shade as his hair were normally black-looking at this time of night, but they caught the light of a lamp in the park, and their true violet hue shone into hazel eyes facing his own.   
  
"K-kind?" When... were my eyes kind?" he managed, and still could only bring forth a stammering whisper. The warmth in Daisuke's eyes was crushing him; he was caught between a hand and a pair of eyes. Interestingly, Daisuke's hand was warm, even gloveless and exposed to the harsh air of winter. Ken silently wondered as his companion answered.   
  
"When you held Wormmon after your final battle as the Kaiser, and after he disappeared. When we saw you after you saved Iori from Thundermon. Then, I was the only one that saw the kindness. You tried to hide it, but your actions told me you were in need of the kindness of others."   
  
Ken remained motionless throughout all of Daisuke's words. His hand was also still holding the button that was perfect now, and he felt another ungloved hand cover his own. He glanced down briefly, and saw that the gloves had been discarded on the ground. He also noticed that small white patterns of diamonds were collecting on the gloves.   
  
It had begun to snow.   
  
"You really think I'm... kind?" he asked, violet eyes wide and shining. Daisuke smiled wider, and stepped closer to Ken so that they were completely touching now; Ken's arm was completely bent double, hand still over the button, and Daisuke's warm, bare hand over his own. Snowflakes had melted into Ken's dark hair, dissolving into beads of water, and catching the haze from the park lamps. Ken's hair full of lights.   
  
"I know you are," came the soft, caring, but admiring reply, and a soft-lipped kiss was placed on his forehead. A small, warmed hand closed around a large, shiny button, and their lips were joined in a silent declaration of what didn't need to be said.   
  
They were better off in silence.   
  
They walked all the way back to Ken's house in silence, the cold air never reaching their warmed hearts.   
  
End   
  
  
  
  
  
AN: You liiiiike? I kind of, sort of, thought it sucked. But hey, I'm the author. I'm ALLOWED to hate it. XD R&R if you feel like being nice! Reviews would make great christmas presents for meee! 


End file.
